This invention relates to herbicides, and more particularly to N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives which are novel compounds, to methods of producing the same, and to herbicides containing the same as the effective components, and to imidoylchloride derivatives as the intermediate products, and to methods of producing the same. N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives of the present invention exhibit excellent herbicidal activity. The derivatives are useful as herbicides which can be widely applied to upland, paddy field, orchard, pasture, turf, forest, non-crop land, etc. The derivatives are not harmful to crops.
Hitherto, herbicidal activity of tetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives is well known. For example, N-(4xe2x80x2-chlorophenyl)-3, 4, 5, 6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester is known, as is disclosed in JP-A-48-44425.
However, the conventional tetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives are not necessarily sufficient in herbicidal activity or are substantially limited in herbicidal spectrum against weeds. Furthermore, these derivatives are insufficient in selectivity between crops and weeds, thereby inducing problems of safety for crops.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problems, and to provide novel compounds which are excellent in herbicidal activity but not harmful to crops, methods of producing the same and herbicides containing the same as the effective components, and the intermediate products and method of producing the same.
The inventors have found and already proposed that novel tetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives each having a specific substituent acyl group bonded to an amide nitrogen atom are very excellent in herbicidal activity, selectivity and herbicidal spectrum (International Application PCT/JP91/01109). In view of this, the inventors have intensely studied and as a result have completed the present invention as follows.
That is, the present invention provides N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives represented by the general formula [I], methods of producing the same, and herbicides containing the same as the effective components: 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, and R3 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group.
Furthermore, the present invention provides N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives represented by the general formula [II], methods of producing the same, and herbicides containing the same as the effective components: 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and R6 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, a cycloalkyloxy group or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group.
Still furthermore, the present invention provides imidoylchloride derivatives represented by the general formula [III] and method of producing the same: 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, and R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
Furthermore, the present invention provides imidoylchloride derivatives represented by the general formula [IV] and method of producing the same: 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group.
As concrete examples of N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives [I] which are compounds of the present invention are, there can be cited, for example, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxy-carbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiopheny)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonymethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-ethoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester,-N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonyl-methylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxcarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(n-butoxycarbonylmethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-acetyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-propionyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2-chloroacetyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-benzoyl-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-n-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-iso-propyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-butyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-n-pentyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid ethoxymethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(3-fluorobenzoyl)-N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methoxycarbonylethylthio)phenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-ethoxyethyl ester, and the like.
Furthermore, as concrete examples of N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivatives [II] which are compounds of the present invention, there can be cited, for example, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)pheny]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotin tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronic tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-nicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(iso-propoxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[2,4-dichloro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-nicotinyl-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(6-chloronicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylamethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(4-methylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(2,4-dichloro-5-methoxycarbonylmethylthiophenyl)-N-(5-methoxycarbonylnicotinyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxyl)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-5-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-5-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(2thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-2-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-allyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-3thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyll-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-chloro-3thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-[4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-(1-methylpropargyloxy)phenyl]-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,65-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-cyclopentyloxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-chloro-3thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrehydrophthalamic acid methyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid allyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid propargyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3-thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid cyclopentyl ester, N-(4-chloro-2-fluoro-5-methoxycarbonylmethoxyphenyl)-N-(5-methyl-3thiophenecarboxy)-3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalamic acid-2-methoxyethyl ester, and the like.
An N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivative [I] which is a compound of the present invention can be produced, for example, as shown by the following formula, by reacting an imidoylchloride derivative represented by the general formula [III] with a carboxylic acid represented by the general formula [V], 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, and R3 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group.
The reaction can proceed preferably without using any solvent or in a suitable solvent such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methylene chloride, chloroform, ethyl acetate, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide, by adding a suitable deacidifying agent such as an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, or an inorganic base such as potassium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide.
The present reaction is an equimolar reaction. Therefore, the molar ratio of an imidoylchloride derivative [III] to a carboxylic acid [V] is preferably about 1, and it is usually appropriately from 0.8 to 1.2. In case that it is less than 0.8, the imidoylchloride derivative [III] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. In case that it is greater than 1.2 by mol, the carboxylic acid [V] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. Therefore, it becomes impossible to effectively conduct the reaction, thereby causing an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove or recover the unreacted imidoylchloride derivative [III] or unreacted carboxylic acid [V]. It is more preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 by mol.
In the present reaction, the addition of deacidifier in an amount of at least 1 by mol relative to the imidoylchloride derivative [III] suffices. It is usually appropriately from 1 to 3 by mol. Less than 1 by mol is not preferable, because the reaction does not proceed sufficiently, causing a lowering of the yield. Even if an amount greater than 3 by mol is added, the reaction does not change so much, causing only an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove an excessive deacidifier. It is more preferably from 1 to 2 by mol.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and it is usually appropriately from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 200xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of the yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product(s). It is more preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C.
It is also possible to produce an N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic derivative [I] which is a compound of the present invention by reacting an imidoylchloride derivative represented by the general formula [III] with an alkali metal salt of a carboxylic acid, represented by the general formula [VI], as shown in the following formula. 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, R3 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group, and M represents an alkali metal.
The reaction can preferably be conducted without using any solvent, or in a suitable solvent such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methylene chloride, chloroform, ethyl acetate, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide or water, if necessary, by adding a phase transfer catalyst.
The present reaction is an equimolar reaction. Therefore, the molar ratio of an alkali metal salt of carboxylic acid [VI] to an imidoylchloride derivative [III] is preferably about 1, and it is usually appropriately from 0.8 to 1.2. In case that it is less than 0.8, the imidoylchloride derivative [III] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. In case that it is greater than 1.2, the alkali metal salt of carboxylic acid [VI] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. Therefore, it becomes impossible to effectively conduct the reaction, thereby causing an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove or recover the unreacted imidoylchloride derivative [III] or unreacted alkali metal salt of carboxylic acid [VI]. It is more preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 by mol.
As examples of a phase transfer catalyst used in the present reaction, it is possible to cite, for example, crown ethers such as 18-crown-6-ether, polyethers such as polyethylene glycol, quaternary phosphonium salts such as tetraphenylphosphonium chloride, and quaternary ammonium salts such as tetrabutylammonium bromide and tetrabutylammonium hydrogensulfate.
The amount of the phase transfer catalyst to be used is not particularly limited and may arbitrarily be adjusted depending on the desired reaction rate. It is usually appropriately from 0.01 mol % to 20 mol % relative to the imidoylchloride derivative [III]. Less than 0.01 mol % is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. Even if an amount greater than 20 mol % is added, the reaction does not change so much, causing only an economical disadvantage. Thus, this is not preferable. It is more preferably from 0.1 mol % to 10 mol %.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and it is usually appropriately from 0xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than 0xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 200xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product. It is preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for more efficiently conducting the reaction.
It is possible to produce an N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic derivative [II] which is a compound of the present invention, for example, by reacting an imidoylchloride derivative represented by the general formula [IV] with a carboxylic acid represented by the general formula [VII], as shown in the following formula. 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group and R6 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, a cycloalkyloxy group or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group.
The reaction can preferably be conducted without using any solvent, or in a suitable solvent such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methylene chloride, chloroform, ethyl acetate, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, N,N-dimethylformamide or dimethylsulfoxide, by adding a suitable deacidifier, for example, an organic base such as triethylamine or pyridine, or an inorganic base such as potassium hydroxide or sodium hydroxide.
The present reaction is an equimolar reaction. Therefore, the molar ratio of a carboxylic acid [VII] to an imidoylchloride derivative [IV] is preferably about 1, and it is usually appropriately from 0.8 to 1.2. In case that it is less than 0.8 by mol, the imidoylchloride derivative [IV] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. In case that it is greater than 1.2 by mol, the carboxylic acid [VII] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. Therefore, it becomes impossible to effectively conduct the reaction, thereby to cause an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove or recover the unreacted imidoylchloride derivative [IV] or unreacted carboxylic acid [VII]. It is more preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 by mol.
In the present reaction, the addition of deacidifier in an amount of at least 1 by mol relative to the imidoylchloride derivative [IV] suffices. It is usually appropriately from 1 to 3 by mol. Less than 1 by mol is not preferable, because the reaction does not proceed sufficiently, causing a lowering of the yield. Even if an amount greater than 3 by mol is added, the reaction does not change so much, causing only an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove an excessive deacidifier. It is more preferably from 1 to 2 by mol.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and it is usually appropriately from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 200xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of the yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product. It is more preferably from 20xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C.
It is also possible to produce an N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic derivative [II] which is a compound of the present invention by reacting an imidoylchloride derivative represented by the general formula [IV] with an alkali metal salt of a carboxylic acid, represented by the general formula [VIII], as shown in the following formula. 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and R6 represents a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, a cycloalkyloxy group or a lower alkoxyalkoxy group, and M represents an alkali metal.
The reaction can preferably be conducted without using any solvent, or in a suitable solvent such as benzene, toluene, xylene, methylene chloride, chloroform, ethyl acetate, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, diethyl ether, N,N-dimethylformamide, dimethylsulfoxide or water, if necessary, by adding a phase transfer catalyst.
The present reaction is an equimolar reaction. Therefore, the molar ratio of an alkali metal salt of a carboxylic acid [VIII] to an imidoylchloride derivative [IV] is preferably about 1, and it is usually appropriately from 0.8 to 1.2. In case that it is less than 0.8 by mol, the imidoylchloride derivative [IV] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. In case that it is greater than 1.2 by mol, the alkali metal salt of carboxylic acid [VIII] which has been added in an excessive amount remains unreacted in a large amount. Therefore, it becomes impossible to effectively conduct the reaction, thereby causing an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove or recover the unreacted imidoylchloride derivative [IV] or unreacted alkali metal salt of carboxylic acid [VIII]. It is more preferably from 0.9 to 1.1 by mol.
As examples of a phase transfer catalyst used in the present reaction, it is possible to cite, for example, crown ethers such as 18-crown-6-ether, polyethers such as polyethylene glycol, quaternary phosphonium salts such as tetraphenylphosphonium chloride, and quaternary ammonium salts such as tetrabutylammonium bromide and tetrabutylammonium hydrogensulfate.
The amount of the phase transfer catalyst to be used is not particularly limited, and may arbitrarily be adjusted depending on the desired reaction rate. It is usually appropriately from 0.01 mol % to 20 mol % relative to the imidoylchloride derivative [IV]. Less than 0.01 mol % is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. Even if an amount greater than 20 mol % is added, the reaction does not change so much, causing only an economical disadvantage. Thus, this is not preferable. It is more preferably from 0.1 mol % to 10 mol %.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and it is usually appropriately from 0xc2x0 C. to 200xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than 0xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 200xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product. It is preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. for more efficiently conducting the reaction.
Furthermore, an imidoylchloride derivative [I] which is necessary as a starting material to obtain an N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivative of the present invention can be produced, for example, using an anilide derivative represented by the general formula [IX] as a starting raw material, 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, and R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The reaction can be conducted in accordance with the following reaction formula, using a dehydrochlorinating agent, in the presence of a reaction solvent or not. 
wherein X and Y each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen at oms, R1 represents a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, and R2 represents a lower alkyl group, a halogenated lower alkyl group or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
As preferable examples of the dehydrochlorinating agent used in the reaction, there can be cited phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichforide-chaorine, thionyl chloride, arylsulfonylchl oride, phosgene, triphenylphosphine-carbon tetrachloride and polymer carried triphenylphosphine-carbon tetrachloride.
The amount of dehydrochiorinating agent to be used is appropriately from 1 equivalent to 10 equivalents relative to the anilide derivative [IX]. If it is less than 1 equivalent, the reaction does not proceed sufficiently, causing a lowering of the yield. Thus, this is not preferable. Even if an amount greater than 10 equivalents is added, the reaction does not change so much, thereby causing only an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process increases, because it is necessary to remove an excessive amount of the dehydrochiorinating agent. It is more preferably from 1 equivalent to 2 equivalents.
Furthermore, as preferable examples of the solvent used in the reaction, there can be cited halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane, carbon tetrachlo ride, chloroform and methylene chloride, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and chlorobenzene, polar solvents such as acetonitrile and dimethyl sulfoxide.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and is usually appropriately from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than 0xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 100xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of the yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product. It is more preferably from room temperature to 80xc2x0 C.
Furthermore, an imidoylchloride derivative [IV] which is necessary as a starting material to obtain an N-phenyltetrahydrophthalamic acid derivative [IV] of the present invention can be produced, for example, using an anilide derivative represented by the general formula [X] as a starting raw material, 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, and R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group.
The reaction can be conducted in accordance with the following reaction formula, using a dehydrochlorinating agent, in the presence of a reaction solvent or not. 
wherein Xxe2x80x2 and Yxe2x80x2 each individually represent hydrogen atoms or halogen atoms, R4 represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkoxy group, a lower alkenyloxy group, a lower alkynyloxy group, cycloalkyloxy group, a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, a lower alkoxycarbonylalkoxy group or a lower alkoxycarbonylalkylthio group, and R5 represents: 
wherein R7 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group or a lower alkoxycarbonyl group, and R8 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a lower alkyl group.
As preferable examples of the dehydrochlorinating agent used in the reaction, there can be cited phosphorus pentachloride, phosphorus trichloride-chlorine, thionyl chloride, arylsulfonyl-chloride, phosgene, triphenylphosphine-carbon tetrachloride and polymer carried triphenylphosphine-carbon tetrachloride.
The amount of dehydrochlorinating agent to be used is appropriately from 1 equivalent to 10 equivalents relative to the anilide derivative [X]. If it is less than 1 equivalent, the reaction does not proceed sufficiently, causing a lowering of the yield. Thus, this is not preferable. Even if an amount greater than 10 equivalents is added, the reaction does not change so much, thereby causing only an economical disadvantage. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process increases, because it is necessary to remove an excessive amount of the dehydrochlorinating agent. It is more preferably from 1 equivalent to 2 equivalents.
Furthermore, as preferable examples of the solvent used in the reaction, there can be cited halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloroethane, carbon tetrachloride, chloroform and methylene chloride, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene, xylene and chlorobenzene, polar solvents such as acetonitrile and dimethyl sulfoxide.
The reaction temperature is not particularly limited, and is usually appropriately from 0xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C. A temperature lower than 0xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because it is impossible to obtain a sufficient reaction rate. With this, the reaction time becomes very long, and thus it becomes impossible to efficiently conduct the reaction. A temperature higher than 100xc2x0 C. is not preferable, because the decomposition becomes violent. This causes a lowering of the yield. Furthermore, a burden in a purification process unpreferably increases, because it is necessary to remove the degradation product. It is more preferably from room temperature to 80xc2x0 C.